This invention relates to a novel explosive container. In one aspect it relates to an improved cap for use with explosive containers having reinforced, hollow, threaded necks. In yet another aspect the invention relates to an explosive container capable of withstanding substantial external pressures.
In the packaging, storing, and handling of explosives, containers formed of various materials have been heretofore employed. Such containers have been formed of materials such as paper, metal, and plastics. One problem which has long faced the industry has been formation of a suitable container which could withstand substantial external pressures and yet would not detract from the desired characteristics of a container upon detonation of the explosive. Several containers have been proposed by the prior art which would allow a container to undergo variation in volume through physical or chemical changes. Normally such containers are provided with bellows disposed along the length of the container which allow axial expansion and contraction of the container. Containers having such bellow constituents are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,616, issued June 30, 1970, to Graham D. Martin and entitled "Axially Expandable and Contractable Container"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,173, issued Jan. 7, 1969, to Frank E. Slawinski and Herbert H. Whetstone, entitled "Axially Expandable and Contractable Container."
However, even with the use of bellows, problems have been encountered in constructing a container for explosives which can be adequately sealed and can withstand substantial external pressures such as those encountered when employing container in underwater operations. A need has long been felt by the explosive industry for a container which could be adequately sealed and withstand external pressure, and it is to these problems that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides a relatiely thin walled polymeric container, suitable for explosives, which is capable of withstanding substantial external pressures. Generally stated, the explosive container of the present invention comprises:
A closed, hollow body having a reinforced, hollow, threaded neck, the body having opposed shoulders extending axially along the length thereof and defining therebetween a cord-receiving groove, and the body having a second pair of opposed shoulders extending axially along a portion of the length thereof and defining therebetween a detonator-receiving groove; PA1 first radially projecting ridge means formed as an integral portion of the body and positioned at one end thereof; PA1 second radially projecting ridge means formed as an integral portion of said body and positioned near the other end thereof; PA1 tubular sleeve means positioned on the body for retaining a detonator in the detonator-receiving groove, the sleeve means being retained on the body by first and second ridge means; PA1 threaded cap means having center projection means protruding into the neck of the container, the projection means and the interior surface of the cap means further defining an annular slot therebetween; and, PA1 a resilient, deformable gasket means positioned in the annular slot so that upon threadably engaging the cap with the threaded neck of the container the center project means protrude into and is adjacent the interior surface of the neck and the gasket means cooperates with the edge portion of the neck to form an improved seal. PA1 threaded cap means; PA1 projection means formed as an integral portion of the threaded cap means and extending downwardly from the interior surface of the cap means, the projection means and the interior surface of the cap means further defining an annular slot therebetween; and, PA1 resilient, deformable gasket means positioned within the annular slot so that upon threadably engaging the cap means with the threaded neck the projection means protrudes into and becomes adjacent the interior surface of the neck and the gasket cooperates with the edge portion of the neck to form an improved seal.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to an improved cap for use with explosive containers having a hollow threaded neck which comprises: